1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera having an apparatus for adjusting a diopter of a view finder and a diopter adjusting mechanism for a finder optical system of a camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a view window of a view finder in a camera is provided on a rear surface of a camera body and a diopter adjusting mechanism therefor is provided in the vicinity of the view window. In a water-proof or drip-proof camera in which the rear surface of the camera is almost entirely defined by an openable rear cover, a diopter adjusting operation member and a drive mechanism for a diopter adjustment lens are provided on the rear cover and in the camera body, respectively. However, in this arrangement in which the operation member is disconnected from the drive mechanism when the rear cover is opened, if the operation member is actuated when the operation member is disconnected from the drive mechanism, the phase of the operation member becomes different from the phase of the drive mechanism. Consequently, even if an operator tries to close the rear cover, the rear cover cannot be closed due to an interference between the operation member and the drive mechanism. This makes it difficult to incorporate the diopter adjusting mechanism in a camera in which the operation member and the drive mechanism for the diopter adjustment lens are respectively provided on the rear cover and in the camera body.